A Dying Wish
by Missglitterystars
Summary: Mickey becomes gravely ill, and he asks a favor of one his pals
1. A Dying Wish

Author's Note: I don't own anything

Summary: Mickey becomes gravely ill, and he asks a favor of one his pals.

Mickey Mouse was lying in a hospital room waiting for the doctor to come back with his test results. For the past few weeks, Mickey had been seriously ill and he had been in and out of the doctor's office. He had almost every symptom imaginable. He would ache and he felt like he was on fire. He was always tired and he often had a hard time remembering things. His eyes would spazz out and rotate in irregular directions.

Some mornings he couldn't feel his arms or his legs and he couldn't get out of bed. Minnie would help him and she would worry. His personality seemed to change as well. He wasn't the same happy go lucky mouse that he was. He was bitter, angry, depressed, or overly emotional. He wasn't the same.

Often times, his head would hurt. It would ache mostly in the morning but as well as at night. Often times the pain was so intense that it would make him sick. He was constantly throwing up.

Minnie drove him to the hospital that day and told him that enough was enough and that they were going to get to the bottom of his problems. She had a few errands to run so she just dropped him off.

"Mr. Mouse?" said the doctor as he knocked.

"Yes Doc, come on in."

The doctor came in with Mickey's chart and asked, "How are you feeling?"

"No real changes, same symptoms."

"Well your results came in.."

"Oh, well, what's wrong with me doc?"

"I'm sorry to say this, but Mickey you have brain cancer."

"WHAT?"

"Brain cancer. We also found several tumors in your head. We're going to need to take you into surgery to remove them."

"Doc, am I going to live?"

The doctor moved his glasses up his nose and it looked like he had tears in his eyes. "Doc, am I going to live?"

"Mickey, you have a slim chance of surviving."

Mickey felt tears spill down his cheeks as he looked out the window. "If the tumor stays, then it will kill you faster. If we remove it, then you might have a chance of living longer. It's unknown."

"My life is over."

Mickey began to sob as the Doctor put a comforting arm around Mickey. "You still might have a chance though."

Mickey wiped away his tears and looked at the doctor. "What do I do? Do I do the surgery and hope for the best? Or do I just let the tumor go and kill me faster?"

"Mickey, the choice is completely up to you. I will give you some time to think about it and I will come back for you in a bit to check up on you."

Mickey was in complete shock and had no idea what do to. He walked over to the window and he opened it. He closed his eyes as he felt a cool breeze surround him. Mickey dropped his head and saw that there was a telephone. He sighed as he picked it up. He began to dial a number and said, "Hi, it's Mickey. I'm at the hospital. I need to talk to you. I'm in room 200."

Mickey hung up the phone and crawled back into his bed. How was he going to tell all of his friends? All of his loved ones? How would Minnie cope with all of this?

"Mickey?" came the voice of Donald Duck.

Mickey turned and his face lit up when he saw his friend Donald. "Hiya Donald, old pal! Come on in."

Donald looked extremely nervous as he walked into the room. "Thanks for calling me, I was worried. Minnie told Daisy who told me that you were here and at first I couldn't believe it. Then you called and I knew I had to come see you."

Mickey smiled at his friend and took his hand. "And I am so thankful that you did."

"So, what did the doctor's say was wrong with you?"

Mickey took a deep breath and looked Donald in the eyes and whispered, "Donald, I have brain cancer."

Donald froze and he shook his head. "What?"

"I have brain cancer, and I probably won't live."

Donald choked up and began to cry. "It's impossible. Say it isn't true. You're lying!"

Mickey sobbed, "I wish I was lying, but it's true."

"Oh Mickey! Does Minnie know?"

"Not yet, not yet."

"Mickey, you can't die! Whose going to take charge if you die? What will happen to our peaceful kingdom? What about everyone else? Are you going to tell them as well?" Donald was freaking out, "What about Goofy? Daisy? Minnie? Chip and Dale? The royalty? The toys! The aliens! All of the other rulers! The animals? Who will take charge?"

Mickey didn't say anything for a long time and once Donald stopped naming everyone, Mickey said, "I need for someone to take over for me, in case I don't make it."

"And who are you going to choose? Minnie?"

"No, not Minnie. I'm choosing you Donald."

"Me?" gulped Donald.

"You've always wanted to be in charge! Now is your opportunity!"

"I can't accept this Mickey! I can't…I won't!"

"If you won't accept it on your own accord, then do it for a dying friend's wish. Please Donald, I'm asking you! I know we didn't get along in the beginning, but look at where we are now. We are closer than ever but I am asking you this as a favor. Please!"

Donald felt more tears stinging his eyes and he sighed. "I accept your offer Mickey."

Donald sobbed as Mickey hugged him and Donald held on tightly. Donald looked towards the doorway and saw Minnie. "Minnie is here. I will leave you two alone to talk."

Donald placed a hand on Minnie's shoulder and walked out of the door.

The next morning Donald's phone rang and it was six in the morning. "Hello?"

"Donald, it's Mickey! I'm going in for surgery."

"I will keep you in my thoughts and I will send positive energy out there."

"Thank you my friend."

"Mickey?"

"Yes?"

"Will you have Minnie call me as soon as your surgery is over?"

Mickey paused slightly. "I will. Oh and Donald?"

"Yeah Mickey."

"I just wanted to say, you're the brother that I never had and that I love you."

Donald and Mickey both cried at each end of the line. "I love you too, Mickey."

Mickey and Donald finished their conversation and it was difficult for either to hang up. Mickey went into surgery finally and Donald waited most of the day for the phone to ring. The day came and went and nothing was heard. Donald thought that maybe Minnie forgot and he began to dial her number.

The doorbell rang before Donald could finish dialing the number. He looked through the peep hole and he saw Minnie. Mascara was running down her face and it looked like she had been crying. "Minnie?" asked Donald as he opened the door.

Minnie threw her arms around Donald and sobbed her heart out. Donald held onto her and she sputtered, "He…he's…he's gone."

Donald froze. Mickey Mouse was gone. He began to sob with Minnie and they hugged each other. "He was a great mouse. I can't believe he's gone."

"I loved him so much. We were going to get married later next month, but now that is not going to happen."

"Did he say anything about me?"

Minnie looked sad as he handed him a box. "He said to give this to you. If you excuse me, I have to go."

Minnie left and Donald opened up the box and inside was Mickey's infamous sorcerer's hat. He looked out his window and then placed the hat on his head. "I love you brother."


	2. The Funeral

Author's Note: I don't own anything.

It was the day of Mickey's funeral and it was indeed a somber day. The weather was even dark and stormy. It was as if Mickey was the sunshine, and he had been taken away. It was a dark day indeed.

Hundreds of people were coming to the funeral and everyone who was everyone was coming. The royals, the animals, the humans, the gods and goddesses the aliens, the fairies, even the villains! Everyone was coming.

When news hit of Mickey's death the news hit everyone hard. No one had seen it coming. It came as a huge shock and everyone was devastated, even the villains. Although it was difficult for the villains to admit to it, they loved Mickey so much. He did so much for them and believed in them when no one else would. He showed the world that not everyone was completely evil.

Minnie Mouse had arranged for Donald to make a speech at the funeral, reflecting on the life of Mickey, what a great friend he was, and what the future may hold. It wasn't her idea though. It was part of Mickey's dying wish. He wanted Donald to do it.

The time was near for Mickey's funeral and Minnie greeted all of the guests. She smiled weakly and accepted hugs and peoples' condolences. But it wasn't enough to ease the pain of her aching heart.

The funeral was held outside in the pouring rain. Everyone huddled close together as the priest began the ceremony. Goofy began to play "Amazing Grace" on the bagpipe but it became difficult as he began to sob as he played. The thunder rumbled as Donald walked up to the platform to begin his speech. He took a heavy sigh and looked out to the crowd. All eyes were on him and most of them teary. "Friends, family, this is an unfortunate occasion that we had to come together like this," Donald began, "No one ever saw this coming and this was a huge loss to our family. Mickey was our friend, our brother, a mentor, a teacher, and so much more."

"We love you Mickey!" several people called out.

"You the man Mick!"

"Praise Mickey!"

"Mickey! Oh Mickey!" some sobbed.

"Friends," Donald started up again, "Mickey was-"

"STOP!" yelled a voice.

Donald froze as the familiar voice of Oswald the rabbit called out. "Oswald?" everyone gasped.

Oswald approached the funeral and when he saw Mickey laying in the casket he totally lost it. "Oh god! Mickey! WHY?" he sobbed.

"What are you doing here?" asked Daisy.

"Mickey was my brother."

Several people gasped.

"He what?"

"No way!"

"It isn't possible!"

"I'm Mickey's older brother and I have come to take my rightful place as the next in charge."

Minnie stepped forward and said, "You abandoned Mickey for years! You never remained in contact with him! He thought you died, so he chose Donald instead!"

"I didn't abandon him! He abandoned me! He left me in the darkness and I waited years for him. I had to find out the hard way what happened to him. It isn't fair!"

"Well it was Mickey's dying wish that Donald take over for him," Minnie continued.

"That isn't fair! I am next in line!" snapped Oswald.

"Look!" yelled Donald, "This is Mickey's funeral! This isn't the time or place to be arguing about this. We shall discuss this after the funeral and how dare you go against your brother's final wish. DO you have any respect?"

Oswald was silent as he took his seat and the funeral continued and Donald continued with his speech.


End file.
